In Which Lupin is Cold
by gnomeybear
Summary: Okay, I know the title sucks, I'm going to change it soon. Basically Lupin has a crush on Sirius and he's trying to hide it from him. Minor slash, very fluffy. Maybe will become slashier, we'll see what happens. Remus/Lupin
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just some fluff about Sirius and Remus. I may potentially continue it, it depends on the number of views. The prompt was Napoleon Bonaparte, but I think I failed with that because he's mentioned only once. If you're interested in seeing a certain idea or pairing, message me. As always, please rate and review! **

**Disclaimer:** **I am not the owner of Harry Potter, however much I wish to be.**

The morning sky was gray, and the distinct smell of rain hung in the air. The teenager sat on the dewy grass, his back propped up against an oak tree and a book on his knees. A spring breeze gusted by, tousling his combed hair and causing him to shiver. He clutched his thin sweater around him tighter, wishing he had brought his cloak out. Trying to distract himself from the goosebumps rising on his arms, he buried himself in the long, dull text he had to read by next Tuesday.

"Hey there, Moony." Remus glanced up as a long shadow crept over is book, regarding the tall, lanky Gryffindor who stood with casual elegance in front of him.

"Oh, hey Padfoot." Remus looked back down to his book.

Sirius threw himself down lazily beside his and leaned against the tree, glancing over Remus's shoulder at the book.

"Watcha doing?"

"Reading." Remus kept his eyes glued to the page, trying to stay focused.

"Whatcha reading?"

Remus sighed and closed the book. "It's a book on the effect of wizardry in the Napoleonic Wars."

"Sounds boring." Sirius yawned and leaned back up against the tree, long dark hair falling over his face. Remus rolled his eyes and returned to his book, flipping through quickly in an attempt to find his page. He shivered again as the chill wind came back. Sirius looked at him in surprise.

"Are you actually not wearing a cloak? You dirigible, you'll freeze." Sirius glanced down at his own cloak, then back at Lupin. "Here, share mine."

Remus allowed Sirius to throw the cloak over him as well and continued reading, concentrating on keeping his heart rate down and ignoring the body pressed against him. Unfortunately, concentrating on not ignoring it meant he was not ignoring it in any way shape or form, and his cheeks began to get hot. Sirius, however, didn't notice.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Remus's head shot up with embarrassment. Who was that? Were they talking to _them_? He looked around them frantically, trying to locate the voice.

"Do you want to come and share?" Sirius called to someone over his shoulder and Remus finally caught sight of James Potter striding non-chalantly towards them and breathed a sigh of relief. _He's only joking._

"Nah, mate, I have Evans." James made hip thrusting movements, and Sirius barked a laugh. Remus just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to sneak into the kitchens and see if they have any Butterbeer. Want to come?"

"Sure." Sirius leaped up. "You coming, Moony?"

"No, I have to finish this." Sirius shrugged his shoulders and the duo strode away, talking and laughing in that easy, casual manner they both had.

Remus still had Sirius's cloak.

Pulling it around himself, he tried to get back to his book. But invasive images of what could be between Sirius and himself kept creeping in. What it would be like if it wasn't a joke.

**Did you like it? Please tell me what you think! I will decide to whether or not continue it ASAP. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have decided that I will continue this story (YAY!) I will eventually change the title, as it doesn't really fit in with anything after the first chapter. As always, please R&R and send me prompts/ships you would like to see (in this story or in another story). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Remus strode quickly out of Arithmancy at the end of the day, wanting to get to the library before dinner. He needed to look something up for his Potions essay.

"Hey! Moony! Wait up!" Remus looked over his shoulder to see Sirius jogging towards him, dodging students left and right. He paused and waited for Sirius to join him, then continued at a slightly slower pace.

"Where are we going?" Sirius's long legs matched his strides easily, eating up the corridor.

"Library. I need to borrow _Moste Potent Potions_."

"Woah, that's some pretty heavy stuff, mate." Sirius glanced around before leaning down and whispering, "Do you think we could make some Polyjuice Potion and slip it into Snivelly's pumpkin juice?"

Hairs rose up on Remus's neck when he felt Sirius's hot breath on his neck, but he managed to stay under control. "It depends who you change him into."

"I'm thinking a girl...or a _professor _oh my god could you see that, Moony-" Remus nodded and smiled along, watching Sirius's lips move out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if his friend was serious, but frankly, he didn't care. Snape had had worse things happen to him, and the racist slimeball deserved every one of them.

"-okay, what about a girl professor-"

They reached the library in good time, Sirius still pondering how he could get away with his prank and Remus still trying to keep himself from blushing like a ten year old girl like the day before. This time, he was more successful.

They entered the crowded library five minutes later, pushing their way past students with stacks of books and parchment. Sirius pushed his way easily through the crowd, and the two of them soon found Madame Pince in the Magical History section, scolding some first years.

She looked sceptically at the signature Remus gave her, but it passed the test, and five minutes later they found themselves in the Restricted Section.

Unlike the rest of the library, there was no one to be seen. Dust hung in the air, illuminated by shafts of light coming from tall, thin windows placed between gaps in the bookshelves. The carpet muffled their footsteps as they searched, hiding their presence from other students.

"Hey Moony," Sirius whispered. "Look at this book. It shows how to preserve a human body for certain spells. Do you think we should swipe it?"

"Don't be stupid, what would we do with it? Put it back." Remus continued scanning the bookshelves. He heard Sirius mutter something about Snape and grinned.

"Here it is." Remus pointed to a leather bound book on the top shelf, then tried to jump and get it. Unfortunately, all he did was end up knocking over a bust of some former headmaster, which shattered. "Damn it."

"Here, let me." Sirius, being significantly taller than his companion, reached the book easily and handed it to Remus. He then grinned, saying, "Let's get out of here, the place gives me the creeps. And you don't want Pince to know you broke that."

Sirius strode away. Remus paused a moment before following, pointing his wand at the broken bust. "Reparo." He grinned as the pieces flew together, than hurried to catch up with Sirius.

**Did you guys like it? Please rate and review! I love to hear what you guys have to say about the story so far, or which direction it should go next. I will try to update ASAP, but school might get in the way. Apologies in advance if that happens. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's really short. I only have a vague idea where this is going, since it was originally a one-shot, BUT I will have it planned out soon. I've received some great reviews, please keep doing what you're doing! Also, send me prompts and ships that you might like me to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Harry Potter. **

When it got to a point where Remus couldn't stand it anymore, he went to Lily.

Every night before bed he found himself going over the days conversations with Sirius, the things they said and did that day, every little detail. He found himself staring into space during Professor Binn's classes, and once he accidentally Transfigured

Mary MacDonald's chair instead of his raccoon. He felt it had gone to far.

Lily was reading in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fire. Her long red hair draped majestically over her shoulder, and she was twirling her wand in the air absently. She looked up, saw Remus, and closed her book.

"Hey, Moony. What's up?" She smiled at him, setting the book on her lap. The smile quickly melted off her face however, and she said. "You don't have some dumb message from Potter, do you? He has tried three different pickup lines in the last _hour, _and they get lamer every time."

"No, of course not." Remus shifted in his seat, then continued. "I came to ask you for some advise."

"Shoot." Lily leaned forward and cupped her chin in her hand, ready to listen.

"Well, I, um, I...I like someone." Remus stumbled over his words, trying to spit them out as soon as possible. "But I don't think they know."

"I knew it!" Lily sat up triumphantly. When Remus looked surprised, she winked at him. "I've suspected for a while now. But-" She leaned forward again and whispered, "-for the record, I think they like you too."

Remus's face lit up like a candle and he felt himself smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah, they told me yesterday. You should definitely ask them out."

"How did you know who it was, though?"

"Are you kidding? Transfiguring her chair isn't the most subtle thing to do, Moony." Lily laughed, then looked slightly alarmed. "I'd better go, Potter looks like he's going to come over here again."

Remus felt his heart drop like a stone. She thought he was talking about Mary MacDonald. He slumped back into his chair and sighed. He was no better off now than he was before the conversation.

_Ah well, _he thought gloomily. _At least I tried. _

"Hey, Moony." Remus jumped slightly as James Potter appeared over the back of his chair. "What were you talking to Evans about?"

**What do you think? Please rate and review, and send me ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. R&R, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Remus thought long and hard about what Lily said, and finally came to the conclusion that her advise was valid. He _could _ask Sirius out, if he could just find the nerve. Maybe after tonight.

It was dusk. The sun was casting a red and purple glow across the lawns, illuminating the way in front of them. Remus felt himself clench in apprehension as he and Madame Pomfrey approached the Whomping Willow. Just a couple more hours.

Remus hated these nights with a passion. The pain of the transformation alone was terrible, and the tiredness from a sleepless night was crushing. Combine that with the fear of somehow escaping and hurting someone else made him feel sick. After a full moon he was just about ready to drop with exhaustion and anxiety. But the biggest reason that Remus hated the full moon so much was because it reminded him he was different.

Even with the help of Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs, the nights never really got any better. They saw it as a game; he saw it as a way for them to get hurt. His friends were too precious for him to lose, but they were too loyal to let him suffer alone.

He could just make out their silhouettes as he entered the small opening at the base of the tree. Madame Pomfrey told him, as she always did, that she would be there in the morning to escort him back. Then he turned and walked down the cramped, narrow tunnel.

Severus Snape blew greasy strands of hair out of his eyes as he watched as Madame Pomfrey hurried back across the lawn. He knew the secret now, he was sure. Lupin being sick every full moon, Potter referring to his friends "furry little problem." He knew what was going on here, and soon the whole school would know, too. What better way to get someone expelled than to reveal them as a werewolf?

Sure, Lupin had never hurt him personally, but he had watched. He had seen Potter and Black torment him and he had done nothing. And for that, Snape was willing to get rid of him, to break up their precious little quartet.

And now that Black had told him how to get down there...

Remus screamed as claws ripped through his fingers, shredding the skin of his hands. Dark fur sprouted painfully as he bent over, clutching the table. He felt the bones in his shoulders shift unnaturally, and his sense of smell sharpen. The wolf was taking over.

Peter and Sirius had transformed, but James remained human. His enticing scent drove Remus into a burst of aggression, and he launched himself at the slim figure.

A large black dog knocked him sideways, and they wrestled on the floor, the wolf trying to get to the human, and the dog trying to stop him. A small voice in the part of Remus's head that was not clouded over bloodlust whispered, _This is the closest to Sirius you're ever going to get_. James ran down the corridor, and the urge to chase him intensified.

But now there were two human scents; James's and someone else's. He fought harder, trying to get free, trying to leap away and taste their blood. The dog wouldn't let him, however, and he stayed pinned on the ground, growling savagely. But the dog could only hold him so long.

Snape made his way down the earthen passage, wand lit in front of him. He could hear howls and shrieks echoing down the corridor, and he grimaced, wondering if this was a good idea after all. Suddenly, James Potter, his arch-nemesis, raced around the corner.

"Run!" Snape could not believe what he was hearing. "Go back! He's fully transformed, he'll rip you to shreds!"

Snape wasn't sure if Potter was lying to him or not. Maybe he just wanted to see him flee so he could laugh at what a coward he was. He tried to move forward, but James pushed him back.

"Are you crazy? Get out of here, he's coming!"

Snape looked down the corridor and saw a figure loping towards them. He turned then, and ran fast, faster than he ever had in his life. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Potter transform into a large stage, saw the werewolf crash into him. He didn't look back again.

**What did you think? TELL ME! I will try to update asap, as always. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, lovely people! I have finally managed to write the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I have mounds of homework and a habit of procrastinating. Please rate and review! Also, send me prompts and I will write them!**

**Disclaimer: However much I dream, I do not own Harry Potter.**

The quartet was at dinner, Peter wolfing his down, James occasionally throwing pieces of steak at people, and Sirius laughing. Remus was watching in amusement when James leaned forward and asked conspiratorially,

"What I don't understand is how Snivelly managed to get down there."

"Maybe he figured it out for himself." Peter stopped shovelling food into his face long enough to get a word into the conversation.

"Nah," Sirius leaned back in his chair, "I told him how to get down. I thought it would be funny to see Snivellus run."

Remus sat on a stone bench in the empty corridor. It was almost curfew, and the last stragglers were hurrying to their respective common rooms. He, however, made no move to join them.

As far as he knew, Snape had been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore about his condition, and for that he was grateful. But the possibility of what could have happened hung over him, making him feel slightly sick. And he blamed Sirius for it.

"Hey there, Moony." Remus didn't bother looking up as Sirius flopped down beside him. He continued to ignore him as he prattled through the next prank he was going to play. _How can he plan a joke when his last one nearly killed someone?_

"Moony? What's wrong?" Sirius noticed that for once Remus wasn't paying attention to him while he talked. Sure, most people ignored him when he talked, but this was _Moony_.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Remus looked over at Sirius, feeling himself star to boil over. "You want to know what's wrong? Do you really not have any idea what it could be?"

"Jeez, Moony if it's about the Snape thing-"

"OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT THE SNAPE THING!" Remus leapt up and shouted into Sirius's surprised face. The last of the students glanced at him awkwardly before hurrying away. "I ALMOST-" Remus broke of his shout to avoid people hearing him. "-I almost killed someone, Sirius! Or worse, turned them like me! Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Oh, c'mon it was only Snivellus-"

"I don't care if it was You-Know-Who himself, I don't want to be responsible for that! I don't think I could live with myself if I forced someone else to be like me."

"It was just a joke-"

"Is it always a joke with you? Can you never be _serious _for once?"

"I'm always Sirius." Sirius tried and failed to hide a grin, enjoying the pun he just made.

Remus let out a sigh of frustration and began to storm away, slinging his book bag over his shoulder as he did so. Sirius stood up too, the grin wiped from his face.

"No, Remus, wait."

It was the sound of his name that caused Remus to pause. Sirius never called him Remus; it was always Moony with him. And it was this that made him think that perhaps this was Sirius trying to stop joking for a second.

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. He looked Remus in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you so much. Hell, I also didn't know Snape would be stupid enough to actually do anything I told him. But I'm sorry. Seriously." Then he smiled, not the smug grin he usually wore, but an honest one, and Remus couldn't help but smile back. Sirius threw his arm around Remus's shoulders, and they sauntered back to their common room, Sirius administering frequent noogies to his shorter friend.

For Remus, it felt like he didn't breathe the whole way.

**So, what did you think? I am begging you, please tell me so I can improve later chapters. Thanks for everyone's input so far, you've been so helpful. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP as usual, but that may be a couple days. Sorry in advance if that happens.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Valentines Day, everyone! Here is the next instalment. Basically, it's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts too, and Remus is just a teeny bit hopeful. This might be the last chapter, but I will be returning to this pairing again FOR SURE. As always, please send reviews or pairings you would like to see in a different story. I will attempt any prompt, no matter how weird. Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. At all. Not even a little bit. **

Snow was falling, and the whole world outside the castle seemed to be swathed in white. Inside, however, pink prevailed. Girls managed to sneak it into their uniform by putting bright coral bows in their hair. Owls delivered fuchsia coloured envelopes to lucky recipients, and the flutter of wings caused people to look up hopefully. Dumbledore even wore a pink hat.

Remus watched in amusement as Peter tried to pick up a Hufflepuff girl at breakfast, trying to imitate Sirius's lazy charm. The effect was that he seemed both non-chalant and desperate simultaneously. Ineffective and laughable. He didn't stand a chance.

James was nowhere to be seen. Remus assumed he had attached himself to Lily the moment she woke up and had been bombarding her with bad pick-up lines ever since. He would have felt sorry for her if he didn't know she was secretly interested.

Sirius, however was right beside him, head in a plate of kippers and snoring loudly. Obviously he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. Remus borrowed a fellow Gryffindor's camera and took two pictures; one for a bribe, and, well, one for himself.

It was almost time for class, however, and Remus forced himself to shake his friend awake. Sirius snorted and sat up, dazed. He wiped the fish juice on face with his sleeve and said groggily, "Whazza goin' on?"

"It's almost the end of breakfast, you dirigible. We have to get going." Remus got up from the table and slung his bag over his shoulder. He then hoisted Sirius up and practically dragged him to Transfiguration.

He was unpacking his books and setting them on the desk when he spotted a pink note at the bottom of his bag. He pulled out the crumpled piece of paper, heart beating fast. Maybe it was from Sirius; he was the only person he had really seen all day. He smoothed it out to reveal loopy handwriting.

_Roses are red_

_Pixies are blue_

_You Transfigured my chair_

_And you Transfigured me too_

Remus stared at the not in dismay. It wasn't from Sirius at all, it was from Mary MacDonald. It wasn't even a good poem. He remembered Lily saying that Mary was interested in him, and he slammed his head into the desk.

"Moony." Sirius nudged him, and Remus's head shot up again. "Falling asleep on the table is my thing."

Remus had given up on Sirius by the end of the day. It wasn't happening. Remus sat down heavily in a red armchair in the Gryffindor common room and stared gloomily into the fire, watching the flames crackle and dance. He shouldn't have expected anything anyway, Sirius had no idea about-

"OWL!" The piercing shriek of an overly-excited first-year caused Remus to glance up and see a barn owl outside the window with a red envelope in his beak. The first-year and her friends flocked to let it in, giggling. It soared through the open window and landed on Remus's arm, pecking at him gently.

With shaking fingers, he undid the leather strap and unrolled the parchment. On it was written in a messy scrawl

_I'm__ not a dirigible. __You__ are._

Remus grinned and shoved it in his pocket. He glanced up, and found a horde of first year girls in pink heart pyjama's surrounding him, giggling and trying to glance at the paper.

"Who's it from?" one of them piped up. Remus smiled at her before navigating his way through the sea of small children to find Sirius.

He finally found him standing in a dark corridor, leaning against the cold stone wall. He grinned when he saw Moony and said, "Well, why do you look so happy?"

"Oh, nothing. Just...Valentine's Day, I guess." Remus leaned against the wall beside Sirius and looked over at him.

"Mary MacDonald, huh? I saw her put that note in your bag in Transfiguration." Sirius barked a laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes. "What did it say?"

"What? Oh, that. It was truly awful poem that I would rather never think of again, to be honest."

"So if it's not Mary, why are you so happy?"

"I got another one." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled pink paper. "I was hoping you'd help me find out who sent this."

Sirius took the paper and Remus would swear later his hand was shaking. "A dirigible? Who would-"

Remus cut him off by reaching up and kissing him gently. Sirius just stood there in shock for a second, messy hair in his eyes and staring at Remus. For a terrible moment, Remus thought he had messed up and ruined their friendship forever.

Then Sirius bent down and kissed him back, pushing him against the castle wall, running his fingers through Remus's hair and holding him tighter. Remus grinned into the kiss, and Sirius broke it off.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Moony," he said, staring into Remus's eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day, Padfoot."

"But seriously, though, you're the dirigible."

"You're the one who still smells like kippers from falling asleep in them-"

**There you go! I hope you liked it. Please TELL ME if you did like it and if not TELL ME why you didn't. I WANT TO KNOW! I have no idea when the next update will be, partially because of homework and partially because I have some other ideas I want to try. But until then, sayonara sweeties!**


End file.
